cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalanche (2nd)
27 |totalstrength = 1,424,790 |avgstrength = 52,770 |totalnukes = 342 |score = 5.61 |Government = *Alpine Patroller: Minion Rouse *Nordic Patroller: I am nobody *Mountain Host: Don Supremo *Auxiliary Patrollers: Arborder and Twitty }} Avalanche is an alliance on the blue team. Avalanche History Avalanche was formed in March 2008 when eight real life friends came together to form an alliance. On July 26, 2009 due to internal and external factors, Avalanche disbanded. Bitter about the demise of a great community, a small band of Avalanche loyalists decided to reform. SirDog returned and would lead the alliance to reform Avalanche 2.0. On the 1 January 2010 it was all systems go, Avalanche reformed. From January until September, 2010, Avalanche was led by SirDog. Recruiting was a strong point for the alliance during most of this period, and membership quickly reached the 60-80 range. Although most of the new nations were beginners and quite small, their numbers propelled Avalanche through the ranking board and it was not long before the Blizzard Pact with the New Polar Order was upgraded from a Protectorate to a MDoAP. Recruitment had slowed slightly by the time SirDog stepped down, but growth continued both internally and diplomatically. SirDog left office shortly after Avalanche signed its second treaty, a MDoAP with the Federation of Allied Republics. When SirDog opted not to run in the August, 2010, elections, I am nobody was voted Alpine Patroller in a close election. Although recruitment continued to slow and many smaller nations deleted from inactivity, Avalanche's older members grew very significantly. By the December elections, the makeup of Avalanche's membership had seemingly inversed itself, going from many and small to fewer and large. Two candidates, SirDog and Nitropenta, opted to run in the December, 2010, elections. After a tie that ran several days past the scheduled election period, SirDog conceded the election to Nitropenta. On November 4, 2011, FAR announced on their 2nd birthday that they were to merge into Avalanche. Over the next few days, half of the FAR AA, including Emperor Sir Exodus, joined the ranks of Avalanche. Om 24 November 2011,in honour of the solidarity between Avalanche and FAR, the eagle from FAR's flag was incorporated into the flag of Avalanche. The Avalanche Team * Alpine Patroller - Minion Rouse(Owner) * Nordic Patroller - I am nobody(Heir) * Mountain Host - Don Supremo(Manager) * Auxiliary Patrollers - Arborder and Twitty(Managers) The Avalanche Safety Guide Preamble This Avalanche Safety Guide is written in order to protect the interests of the Avalanche Alliance and its members. Part I: Membership As well as considering the dangers of skiing off piste, all Avalanchians must also consider their own and other people’s safety at all times. Therefore, all members are to abide by the following Code of Conduct: # Respect: Respect your fellow alliance members and persons on Planet Bob. # Entering and starting: To commence your run at Avalanche enter the Ski Lodge at www.ski-lodge.net and start your application by registering at the Reception Desk. (New members to CN will be encouraged to change their team colour to BLUE.) # Identification: You must display “Avalanche” as your alliance affiliation once accepted into Avalanche. # Choice of route: You have a right to determine your own route as long as it does not breach these Rules of Conduct. # Overtaking: You are encouraged to overtake each other as Avalanche supports growth/development of its nations. # Stopping: You are free at anytime to stop residing at the Ski Lodge with Avalanche if not satisfied with the service. # Climbing: Climbing up the ranks of The Avalanche Team depends on your contribution and what you put into the alliance. # Signs: Obey all alliance rules, signs and markings - they are there for your safety. # Assistance: If you have an accident, alert The Avalanche Team and a rescue service will be sent your way. # Control: You will have control of your faculties and not war without authorization of The Avalanche Team. The general Avalanche membership will have the option of being masked a Skier or Snowboarder. The following Extraordinary Memberships are appointed by the Alpine Patroller: * Alumni Member - A past member who is no longer actively with Avalanche but remains a close friend shall have privileged access to the ski-lodge irrespective of whether they have a nation or not. * Associate Member - A member of another alliance who has greatly contributed or assisted Avalanche shall have privileged access to the ski-lodge. Part II: The Avalanche Team * Alpine Patroller – is the chief executive who has oversight of the entire Avalanche Alliance. The Alpine Patroller presides over all aspects of Avalanche ensuring the safety of all his skiers and snowboarders. * Nordic Patroller – is the deputy executive who has oversight of the entire Avalanche Alliance in absence of the Alpine Patroller. Being a respected and trusted Avalanche member, the Nordic Patroller shall have substantial influence with the day to day operations of Avalanche. The Nordic Patroller is appointed by the Alpine Patroller. * Mountain Host – is the public relations representative of Avalanche responsible for announcements and diplomacy. The Mountain Host is appointed by the Alpine Patroller. Additional appointments: An Auxiliary Patroller is an Avalanche member being either a skier or snowboarder, who is appointed to represent or assist The Avalanche Team. This position is appointed by either the Alpine or Nordic Patroller. Article III: Coup Any member of Avalanche whether they are the Nordic Patroller, Mountain Host, Auxiliary Patroller, skier or snowboarder can campaign for the position of Alpine Patroller. An election is to be held once every four months for the position of Alpine Patroller. For an election to be legitimate, both of the following conditions are to be met; 1. At least 70% of the alliance must vote; 2. There must be a clear majority, for the successful candidate to claim victory. Nominations and campaigning will commence one week prior to polling day. Polling day shall be on the last day of April, August and December. Those with extraordinary memberships cannot run for the position of Alpine Patroller nor vote during Avalanche elections. Article IV: Amendment The Avalanche Safety Guide cannot change without support of its members. Any amendments must be voted upon by at least 70% alliance, with a majority vote required to successfully pass the amendment. Category:Re-established alliances